Una loca navidad
by nercinary
Summary: Haruna le pide a Nadeshico ayudar en las actividades de la secundaria Raimon y eso incluye el club de teatro el cual esta desesperado ya que la directora se fue de viaje nadie esta a cargo lo que no tienen nada para presentar lo se es un asco de summary pero denle una oportunidad por navidad


**konichiwua minna-san estoy de regreso este nuevo fic ya que estamos en épocas navideñas vamos a ver como los personajes de Inazuma los celebran esto lo invente mientras daba mi examen de literatura nos pedían crear un cuento que gire en torno a la navidad y se me ocurrió hacer este claro que ahora les pondré los nombres de los personajes de Inazuma y los oc que he creado durante mi anterior fic ya sin mas que decir ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO 2013! **

**Inazuma**** eleven no me pertenece es propiedad de level 5 **

* * *

Una loca navidad

Era tarde cuando una chica de cabellos morado sujetada en una cola y grandes ojos color miel corrían hacia la casa de unas de sus amigas pues si su nombre era Nadeshico ella estaba muy feliz ya que iba a celebrar navidad con su mejor amiga del orfanato.

-Ya llegué-exclamo la chica en cuanto llego a la casa de los Otonashi

-bienvenida -le respondió la señora Otonashi desde la cocina-veo que llegaste temprano

-si es que le prometí a Haruna ayudar con los preparativos de la escuela-contesto animada la chica-ademas no tenia nada mas que hacer

-ya veo, Haruna esta en su habitación-le dijo la señora mientras salia de la cocina-¿pero que traes en las manos?-le dijo mientras le señalaba a lo que sostenía

-Ah! esto-le dijo mientras lo mostraba-estos son regalos para ustedes-le dijo mientras se los daba-este es para usted y el otro para el señor-dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro-y este es para Haruna-termino la chica entregándole todos los regalos a la señora

-Ya veo pero no te hubieras molestado-dijo la señora

-esto es solo una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento-dijo la chica algo apenada

-Mamá ya me voy yendo-dijo una peliazul son un par de lentes sobre la cabeza-Ah! Nadeshico pensé que no ibas a venir-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-perdóname es que se me hizo tarde pero lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí-dijo Nadeshico mientras le sonreía

-bueno que esperamos los demás nos están esperando-dijo Haruna mientras tomaba de la mano a su amiga mientras salían de la casa

-vayan con cuidado-se despidió la madre mientras veía a las dos chicas partir

-Haruna aun no entiendo para que necesitas mi ayuda-dijo Nadeshico mientras caminaba

-pues veras pues veras-dijo Haruna con la cara un poco tensa

-que pasa-pregunto con inocencia Nadeshico

-te inscribí en el comité organizador de la secundaria Raimon-dijo Haruna mientras cerraba los ojos

-QUEEEEEEEE-eso le llego muy deprisa

-es que me pareció una buena idea para que conozcas mas al equipo-dejo Haruna mientras jugaba con sus manos

-pero Haruna-parecía que le iba a gratar pero-me lo hubieras dicho antes n_n

-eh?-eso le sorprendió

-que mejor forma de conocer a tus amigos sino ayudándolos

-enserio ¿no hay problema?-aun no se lo creía

-esta bien enserio-tratando de convencer a su amiga

-esta bien vámonos que se nos hace tarde-comenzando a correr

-oye-mientras corría tras ella-esperamee-tratando de alcanzarla

_En la secundaria Raimon_

todos los chico estaban decorando todo para la época navideña inclusive todos los clubes también estaban ayudando ya sea con los materiales o con las decoraciones también los del club de teatro habían pedido ayuda con una obra a los del club de fútbol

-por favor nos podrían ayudar-dijo una chica un tanto nerviosa al capitán

-por supuesto-respondió el entusiasmado capitán

-pero aun no sabemos de que se trata la obra-le dijo Kazemaru haciendo que el capitán baje de las nubes

-pues la obra es...-poniendo el dedo indice en su barbilla-*los fantasmas de la navidad-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿los fantasmas de la navidad?-pregunto Endo-¿y de que se trata eso?

Kazemaru y la chica caída al estilo anime

-Endo ¿que nunca has escuchado ese cuento?-pregunto Kazemaru con tono medio asesino

-no es la primera vez que la escucho-respondió con inocencia Endo

-bueno para que veas de que trata mas o menos la obra-lo decía mientras sacaba algo de su mochila-toma-la chica le dio a Endo un pequeño libro

-ah? y esto para que me lo das-pregunto confundido Endo

-esto es un resumen de la obra que vamos actuar -_-lll-le dijo la chica

-a ya veo-dijo emocionado Endo

-bueno el resto se los dejo a ustedes recuerden que el ensayo es en media hora-dijo la chica mientras se iba del lugar

-ok llegaremos temprano verdad Endo-voltio a ver a Endo quien estaba entretenido leyendo el libro

-vaya que ya se distrajo con algo que no sea un balón creo que es un milagro de navidad-dijo Kazemaru mientra sonreía

_Afuera de la escuela Raimon _

-ahhh-dijo Nadeshico sentándose en la fría nieve-nunca mas me hagas correr y menos en invierno

-pero así entramos en calor-dijo Haruna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ya que estamos acá a donde vamos-

-bueno la verdad...-dijo Haruna mirando hacia otro lado

-no me digas que te olvidaste en donde te ibas a encontrar con los demás

-bueno si lo pones así pues si n_nU-mientra ponía su mano detrás de su cabeza

Nadeshico caída al estilo anime

-es un broma verdad-dijo aun en el suelo

-la verdad es que no dijimos donde exactamente encontrarnos hehe

-Otonashiiii-llamo alguien

-¿quien sera?-se preguntaba Nadeshico mientras se paraba

-estamos aquí-dijo Haruna

-Otonashi te he estado buscando en ¿en donde te habías metido?-dijo Aki

-perdóname es que me tarde mas de lo que había pensado-dijo Haruna con los ojos cerrados

-ola Aki cuanto tiempo-dijo detrás Nadeshico

-ola Nadeshico ¿cuanto tiempo sin verte?-dijo Aki sonriente

-y ¿dime para que me necesitan?-pregunto ansiosa Nadeshico

-bueno a Otonashi la necesitan en el club de periodismo-dijo Aki mirando a Haruna

-ah! verdad se me olvido enviar el ultimo articulo para el periódico-dijo Haruna-ya bueno me voy yendo -decía mientras salia disparada hacia quien sabe donde

-bueno y tu Nadeshico nos podrías ayudar con la obra escolar

-dijiste "obra"-con los ojos bien brillantes

-si ven vámonos-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y se iban

_ya estando en el club de teatro _

todo en el club era un alboroto dado que la directora de la obra se había ido de viaje por las fiestas así que no había nadie a cargo todos esteban desesperados ya que cada uno no sabia que hacer y para cuando entraron Aki y Nadeshico todos al principio pensaron que era la directora de la obra pero se decepcionaron al saber que solo era Aki con Nadeshico

-oigan oigan-Aki trataba de llamar la atención de alguien pero todos corrían despavoridamente de un lado a otro-oigan alguien me puede escucharme-decía Aki con insistencia pero nada

-OIGANNNNNNN-grito Nadeshico lo mas fuerte que pudo

al momento en que Nadeshico grito todos se quedaron quietos y estático era posible que semejante chica que en apariencia no matara ni una mosca gritara tan fuerte que cualquiera pensaría que los vidrios de las ventanas rebentarian

-a ver ¿que pasa acá?-dijo con tono firme Nadeshico

-lo que pasa es que nuestra directora se ha ido de de la ciudad por motivos de las fiestas-dijo un chico

-y no sabemos como organizarnos para hacer la obra-dijo otro

-mm por eso tanto alboroto-dijo sinicamente Nadeshico

-es que la función es en dos días y no hemos echo nada-dijo otro un tanto nervioso

-si ese es el problema yo se como solucionarlo-dijo confiada Nadeshico

-¿como?-preguntaron todos en unisono

-así-y de quien sabe donde Nadeshico saco una libreta morada y un lápiz brillante color rosado-quienes saben de efectos especiales-comenzó a preguntar

-yo conozco a los del club de informática tal ves nos ayuden-dijo una

-ya entonces ve con ellos-dijo Nadeshico mientras apuntaba-tenemos todos los del elenco-volvió a preguntar

-nos faltan actores-dijo una

-Aki tu podrías ir a los otros clubes y preguntar-dijo Nadeshico

-claro n_nU-sorprendida por la capacidad que tenia Nadeshico de organizar

-bien los vestuarios

-están en proceso-dijeron unos atrás

-bueno entonces lo que falta-decía mientras acercaba su lápiz a la boca-ah si el escenario

-ya esta listo-dijeron otros-pero falta decorar

-entonces ustedes pónganse a decorar ustedes busquen junto con Aki personas para el elenco y ustedes ayuden a los demás con el vestuarios mientras que los demás ayudaran haciendo los volantes para entregar a las personas de afuera pero ya-dijo o mas bien sentencio Nadeshico a lo cual todos los demás se pusieron manos a la obra

_Mientras tanto en el club de periodismo _

-felices fiestas y perdón no lo volveré hacer-decía Harina mientras salia de ahí ah-suspiro-la próxima entregare una semana antes-se dijo para si misma-me pregunto como le estará yendo a Nadeshico y a Aki-se preguntaba en eso se encontró con Fubuki

-Haruna ¿que haces acá?-dijo con un cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas

-ah? bueno yo-un tanto nerviosa-el club de periodismo entregar trabajo tu sabes-decía mientras se sonrojaba un poco mas

-eh? no te entiendo-dijo Fubuki confundido

-lo que pasa es que-sentía un nudo en la garganta sentía que iba a decir algo estúpido

-FUBIKIIIIIII-lo llamo Goenji desde el otro lado-te necesitan por acá

-YA VOY-le respondió-bueno nos vemos mas tarde-lo dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la cabeza de Haruna y partía junto con Goenji

-claro nos vemos-decía Haruna mientras veía como se iba-ah! como me odio porque siempre me pongo nerviosa cuando estoy junto a él si tan solo pudiera expresarme libremente sin que sienta que el corazón se me va a salir-se decía para si misma

-pues deberías tratar de tranquilizarte un poco-le dijo alguien por detrás

-pero que?-se sorprendió al ver que Natsumi estaba atrás de ella y había escuchado todo

-yo digo que primero te tranquilases y después actúa-dijo Natsumi tranquilamente

-claro como tu estas con Goenji puedes estar tranquila-dijo Haruna mientras se reía

-eh? no estamos hablando de eso-dijo Natsumi completamente roja

-como sea has visto a Aki-dijo Haruna calmándose un poco

-si hace poco la vi en el segundo piso-dijo Natsumi señalando arriba

-a ya veo bueno me voy a hablar con ella-decía mientras salia disparada de ese lugar-nos vemos luego

-valla la gente de ahora-decía Natsumi

toda la mañana Nadeshico se la paso ayudando al club de teatro con la obra primero ayudo a convencer al club de informática para que los ayude después ayudo con el vestuario pero al no saber quienes actuarían de los 3 fantasmas no podían avanzar así que Nadeshico se le ocurrió una brillante pero loca idea

-y por eso me deben de ayudar-concluyo Nadeshico ante Goenji,Kido y Fubuki

-en definitiva no lo voy hacer-dijo tajantemente Kido

-¿porque?-dijo Nadeshico con un puchero

-me esta pidiendo que haga del espíritu del futuro-dijo Kido-es que acaso tengo pinta de malo

-si ademas ¿porque yo tengo que hacer del espíritu del presente-dijo Goenji

-por que de lo contrario-dijo Nadeshico-le diré a Haruna que tu-apuntando a Kido-trataste de leer su diario y que tu-apuntando hacia Goenji- te olvidaste de tu aniversario con Natsumi y si no hubiera sido por mi no le hubieras regalado nada-dijo con cara de mala Nadeshico

los dos se quedaron estáticos y bajo amenaza decidieron trabajar por lo que los trajes a todos le quedaron bien todos ayudaron para lograr que la obra tuviera éxito y bajo la supervision de Nadeshico todo salio bien para cuando el día de la función llego todo ya estaba listo el escenario los personajes la vestimenta todo solo faltaba presentarse. Al final la obra fue un gran excito a Endo lo pusieron como el avaro y malvado scroosh a Aki tomo el papel de la empleada del señor Scroosh Kazemaru fue él empleado del trabajo del señor Scroosh y Fuyuka fue su esposa sus tres hijos fueron Haruna Tachimukai y Kogure y los fantasmas de la navidad fueron Fubuki como el espíritu de las navidades pasadas Goenji de las navidades presentes y Kido de las navidades futuras después de terminar con la ultima función todos se fueron a festejar al club de teatro donde todos agradecieron a Nadeshico por su gran trabajo

-no fue nada yo solo vine aquí a ayudar-decía ella algo apenada

-enserio sino hubiera sido por ti seguramente no hubiéramos avanzado nada-dijo uno de los chicos al fondo

-si enserio Nadeshico te esforzaste mucho-dijo Haruna con una sonrisa

-bueno ya vamos hacer el intercambio de regalos-dicto Nadeshico

-siiii-dijeron todos

todos intercambiaron regalos Aki le dio a Endo un despertador en forma de balón de fútbol para que se levantara temprano Natsumi le regalo una mochila nueva a Goenji Haruna le regalo un par de guantes a Kido unos que ella misma había echo y así cada uno se fue dando su regalo no hubo ninguno que se quedara sin uno para cuando termino el intercambio un nerviosismo Fubuki se acerco a Haruna y le pidió salir un rato afuera

-¿que querías hablar conmigo?-pregunto un tanto nerviosa Haruna

-etto te quería dar esto-le dijo Fubuki sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita

-¿que es?-pregunto mientras lo recibía

-ábrelo y lo descubrirás-dijo Fubuki un tanto rojo

-a ver-dijo Haruna mientras abría el regalo-esto es precioso-dijo ella mientras sacaba de su cajita el precioso collar que le habían regalado

-¿te gusta?-pregunto Fubuki

-me encanta-dijo feliz ella

-enserio que bueno

mientras tanto Kido observaba con celos esa escena iba a interrumpir pero Nadeshico se lo impidió

-deje que ella tenga una Feliz Navidad-dijo con una sonrisa Nadeshico

-pero ella es todavía muy joven-dijo Kido

-o le dejas que festeje o le cuento lo del diario-dijo con tono amenazador

-esta bien-dijo finalmente rendido Kido mientras se iba del lugar

-y tu lector te gusto la historia si es así espero que pases una maravillosa nochebuena y muchos éxitos para el año 2013

* * *

**bueno que tal mi historia con eso del espíritu de la navidad me inspire bueno me voy yendo yo también tengo que envolver mis regalos espero que pasen una bonita navidad y que él niño Dios nazca en tu corazón y muchas bendiciones se despide nercinary **

**JANE **


End file.
